For Pudding and Peace?
by Rika Hitoshi
Summary: Just a normal day in July that goes horribly wrong. Someone has stolen Millie's pudding! Can Vash catch the theif? Will Millie ever see her lovely pudding again? Please R&R Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

For Pudding and Love?  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Trigun  
  
Chapter 1 - You dare steal a person's pudding?  
  
It was a beautiful day in July city as Vash, Meryl, and Millie stepped off the bus.  
  
"Ahhhh," Vash said stretching, "finally I can get something to eat! I'm starving! See you guys later!" Vash continued he started to walk off to locate food.  
  
Meryl grabbed his arm, "Hold it right there mister!"  
  
Vash blinked and turned around, "What?! I haven't done anything! Let me go!! I want to eat!!!"  
  
Meryl glared at him, "We're coming with you, it's our duty to keep you under our surveillance 24/7. So there is no way your just going to go walking off with out us, you got that?"  
  
Vash sighed a little, "Fine, I don't care, but you are buying your own food."  
  
~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
About 15 minutes later the three walked out of a grocery store each carrying his and hers own bag filled with food, Vash trying to carry three.  
  
"I can't believe you made me buy your food."  
  
Millie smiled, "Don't worry Mr. Vash, we'll pay you back! We always have haven't we?" she looked down at Meryl who just muttered something.  
  
Finally finding a place to sit they all sat down on a bench and began eating. Millie stared at Vash's bags, "What did you buy Mr. Vash? You have so much!"  
  
Vash smiled and opened the bags which were filled with nothing but donuts.  
  
Meryl and Millie sat there and stared at the bags, Meryl shifted her stare up to Vash, "You spent all your money on donuts?"  
  
Vash blinked, "Well Millie spent all the money I gave her on pudding."  
  
Meryl rolled her eyes a little, "Well yeah I would expect that from her. Although."  
  
Millie ignored the two arguing and started to eat a pudding cup. She smiled happily and ate rocking her head back and forth humming. Vash and Meryl were now standing pointing fingers at one another when Millie screamed. Vash and Meryl looked over at her.  
  
"My pudding!!"  
  
Millie jumped up and pointed at someone running off carrying the bag. She took off after them taking out her huge gun.  
  
"COME BACK WITH MY PUDDING!!"  
  
Meryl and Vash stopped fighting and grabbed their bags following Millie.  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
Vash looked down at Meryl and tossed his bags onto hers, "Hold these, I'll help Millie."  
  
He then ran off, running faster with the weight of the donuts lifted. Meryl stopped so the bags wouldn't fall. She looked out from behind them as Vash and Millie continued the chase.  
  
"Vash you jerk!!!"  
  
Glaring after him for awhile she sighed and decided to go find a hotel to check into.  
  
As the pudding snatcher turned down an alley Millie skidded a little and continued after him. Vash smiled as he came up beside her.  
  
"Don't worry; I'll get your pudding back."  
  
He ran past her and came up to speed with the culprit. He grabbed the shirt of the person and held him up as they walked into the sunlit street out of the alley. Before Vash could get a good look at the person the shirt ripped and they started running again.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Vash began chase again and was about to grab the person again when they jumped onto a moving bus. Vash moaned a little.  
  
"This isn't my day."  
  
He chased after the bus and grabbed the railing. Kicking off from the ground he planned to jump through the open window. His plan would've worked if the bus window hadn't been closed. Hitting the window he fell backwards hitting the ground. 


	2. Chapter 2

For Pudding and Peace?  
  
By: Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, duh.  
  
Chapter 2 - I am a hunter of Pudding!  
  
"Stop moving and stay still!"  
  
Meryl yelled at Vash while trying to clean out the cut over his eye that he had gotten from chasing the bus. It wasn't very deep, but if it got infected it would without a doubt hurt a lot more.  
  
"If we don't clean it out it'll get infected and hurt more." Meryl reached out a cotton ball drenched in cleaning antiseptic and Vash recoiled to the wall. "Vash!" she yelled.  
  
He smiled nervously, "Yes?"  
  
She glared at him, "Get back over here right now."  
  
Vash shook his head, "No way, it stings!"  
  
Meryl sighed, "It's only going to hurt you more if I don't clean it. Now get back over here or else I'll tie you to a chair to clean that cut!"  
  
Vash slowly slinked back over and Meryl continued to clean the cut. "See, it doesn't hurt. You're just a big baby."  
  
Vash stared down at her, "You are mean, you know that?"  
  
Meryl narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Millie walked into the room and stood by the door listening to them bicker back and forth. Finally Vash noticed her standing there.  
  
"Hey your back! Did you find out anything?"  
  
Millie nodded, "Yes, the ticket man said that the bus was heading for May City."  
  
Vash stood up, knocking Meryl over, "Good, then we're off to May City!"  
  
Meryl jumped up her hand clenched into fists, "What are you saying? You're going after the kid who stole Millie's pudding?"  
  
Vash nodded smiling, "Yes, It's wrong to steal from a lady. And I will right that wrong by retrieving the pudding. That and it cost a good amount of money; it would be a shame for it to go to waste."  
  
Meryl sighed, "This is pathetic." she grabbed her suitcase and started tossing clothes and other random items into it.  
  
"What are you doing Meryl?" Millie asked a little confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm packing my things; we should leave soon if we're going to catch the next bus to May. There's no way we can just let him go on his own. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get himself into."  
  
"You talk about me as if I wasn't here, that's mean too." Vash stated holding a finger up.  
  
~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you so much for buying our tickets Mr. Vash. It was really kind of you."  
  
"It's not like I had a choice."  
  
Vash sent a small glare over at Meryl who glared back equally. He had yet again been forced into buying something for them.  
  
"Are you girls always broke?"  
  
"No! We just spent all our money trying to catch up with from Little Arcadia to July city. You're an expensive person to track down Mr. Vash the Stampede."  
  
Vash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well maybe you should ask your work for a bigger paycheck or something."  
  
"Well maybe you should stop causing trouble where ever you go!"  
  
"Well it's not like I want to cause trouble!"  
  
"Well it's not like we enjoy following you everywhere!"  
  
"I didn't ask you to follow me!"  
  
The two glared daggers at one another before they turned around and crossed their arms. Millie blinked a few times before turning her attention to the landscape outside the window.  
  
"Sure is a lot of sand out there."  
  
She leaned closer to the window so that her face as practically pressed against.  
  
"Meryl! Mr. Vash! I can see something out there!"  
  
All three were looking out through window and sure enough, something was following them.  
  
"What is it Meryl?" Millie asked.  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell from this far away. However, it's reflecting the sun's light. There's a large glare over it."  
  
Vash nodded, although he had a faint idea of what it was, "I wonder." 


End file.
